


Missed

by CowTea



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Hugging, Kuroko missing Akashi, M/M, cutie kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowTea/pseuds/CowTea
Summary: “Are you suggesting I take a break from work so that I could spend time with you?” Akashi smirked.Kuroko looked to away and crossed his arms, his lips jutting out, pouting. “I wouldn’t mind if you did.”





	Missed

Kuroko was curled up in a ball with a blanket wrapped around him as he waited for his beloved Akashi to come home from a business trip. 

It was late and he knew his husband would scold him for waiting for him so late. He never listened to him anyway.

He always waited for Akashi whenever he comes home, greeting him at the door. It was a daily routine of his. 

He heard the door open and he sat up quickly, blinking his eyes slowly. He knew his hair was poking out untamed and wild. 

“Tetsuya, you should’ve gone to bed.” Akashi frowned at the sight of the half-asleep bluenette. 

“I wanted to wait for Sei-kun.” 

The redhead chuckled in amusement at his petite husband’s cute bed head, wrapping his arms around his slim waist. 

“I’ve told you, You could’ve just gone to bed. No need to wait for me.” 

“I told you I was going to wait. Didn’t I?” Kuroko stubbornly refused to listen to the red head. 

Kuroko leaned his head against his husband’s chest, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Sei-kun, welcome home.” Kuroko greeted. Seijuuro chuckled at Kuroko, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “Thank you, Tetsuya. I missed you.” He confessed. 

Kuroko blinked up at him and smiled, leaning up to kiss his husband. “I missed Sei-kun too.” He hadn’t seen his husband in three weeks as Akashi was on a business trip to America. 

Their home felt unbearably lonely even if he had Nigou and some of the servants to give him company. He hated when Seijuuro left for long business trips.

Kuroko reached his hand up, caressing his husband’s soft cheeks. His eyebrows furrowed in worry after noticing the dark bags under those heyerochromatic eyes. 

“Kise-kun And Murasakibara-kun missed you terribly (i missed you more). You should take some time off from work and spend time with them (me).” 

“Are you suggesting I take a break from work so that I could spend time with you?” Akashi smirked. 

Kuroko looked to away and crossed his arms, his lips jutting out, pouting. “I wouldn’t mind if you did.” 

”Very well then. I will take two weeks off just for you, Tetsuya.” Akashi smiled as those sky blue eyes sparkled. 

Kuroko felt his feet being lifted off the ground, blinking as his husband carried him to their bedroom. He felt his back collide with the plush mattress and pillows, staring at Akashi who crawled on top of him. 

Akashi smirked at his husband with a predatory glint in his eyes, lips brushing against Kuroko’s. 

“Sei-kun..” 

“Those two weeks are starting now.” Akashi purred

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored


End file.
